staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Teresa Mozer - Adamska. Mąż był dziwnym oficerem AK; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Przebiśnieg, odc. 35 (Le Perce - neige); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 33; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - Przygoda w zamku 8 (El velo de Ruy) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:35 Łowcy smoków - Składany smok nadchodzi, odc. 8 (Dead Dragon Walking); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 155 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Między mamami; magazyn 11:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 11:25 Pora na doktora ; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1221; telenowela TVP 13:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany 13:10 Klan - odc. 1610 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1761; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Podróżnik - Chichicastenango 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 27; teleturniej 15:50 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.5 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4205 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4420); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4206 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4421); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1615 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1762; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 22 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o porannym chórze, odc. 4 (The Story of The Dawn Chorus, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Oddajcie mi smoczek, odc. 6 (I Want my Dummy); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Wymarzona druhna (Maid of Honor) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 40 - Łańcuszek; serial kryminalny 22:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Perły Millennium - W górę Jangcy (Up the Yangtze) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 00:40 Cop Land (Cop Land); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy odc. 161 - Sołtys 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 47/48 Świąteczna choinka (Santa Apprentice ep. O Christmas Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Terespolskie kolędowanie; reportaż 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 363; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 60; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 71 - Romans; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 30/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:20 Magnum - odc. 24/162 Szalony Buck Gibson (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 (27) Mad Buck Gibson); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:10 Potęga sztuki - Caravaggio (Simon Schama's Power Of Art - Caravaggio) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany 14:10 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2009 ; widowisko 16:05 Karino - Odc. 13/13 Cena sukcesu - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 18/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. How to Lose a Girl); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 42/65 Opowieść w dwóch miastach (Moonlighting ep. Tale in two cities); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 103; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Kazimierz Kutz) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 214 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 637; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 393 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - W stronę morza (Mar Adentro); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, Włochy (2004) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Belle epoque (Belle epoque); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Portugalia (1993) 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 108, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 2, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 22, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Natura nie znosi próżni - odc. 260, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 150, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1210, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 49, USA 2000 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 31, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 842, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 151, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 67, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - odc. 22, Polska 2007 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 38, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 843, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1211, Polska 2009 20:00 Znamię - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Niemcy 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 9, USA 2002-2003 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 10, USA 2002-2003 0:15 Ocean dusz - odc. 1, Wielka Brytania 2004 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1079, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 13, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 14, USA 1996-1997 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 76, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Księża w filmach i serialach 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 77, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1080, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Dowody zbrodni - odc. 13, USA 2006-2007 22:30 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 23, Polska 2008 23:25 Californication - odc. 11, USA 2007 0:20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.20 Saint-Tropez (42) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.10 Gram.TV 05.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Saint-Tropez (43} - serial obyczajowy, Francja 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.25 Zbuntowani (24) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (58) - serial komediowy, Argentyna, 13.25 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.55 Dziewczyny fortuny 14.55 Lalola (59) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Kłamczuch - program rozr. 19.00 Zbuntowani (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Rodzinne grzechy - dramat, USA 2004 21.55 J & J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 22.55 Obiekt pożądania - thriller, USA 2003 00.50 Mała czarna - talk show 01.50 Miłość i wściekłość - melodramat, Irlandia/Niemcy 1998 03.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Kłótliwy dzień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe - Joanna Olech; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowotarski szpital złotej godziny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Podróżnik - Maskareny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Litzmannstadt Getto; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Czas honoru - odc. 7* Wielkanoc 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1221; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1600; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Damy radę! - piosenki Lecha Janerki (44. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki Kraków 2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Anus mundi; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 20. Rawa Blues Festival - Tadeusz Nalepa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Kłótliwy dzień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - Joanna Olech; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Nasz reportaż - Piecyki z Wrocławia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1221; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 2 - Myszka na wycieczce; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1600; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nieznani sprawcy - Student to wróg; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Roman Palester; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1221; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 2 - Myszka na wycieczce; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1600; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Nieznani sprawcy - Student to wróg; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia